Can Hope Die?
by ChibiSpice
Summary: Gohan defeats cell!!! Gohan Deafets Cell!! Gohan dissapers in thin air??
1. Chapter 1

AU: the Sailor Scouts are younger then normal in this fic k? Umm there will only be 6 scouts in this. The others are on a vacation in ummmm. Florida. Mina is 13, Serena is 13, Raye is 13, Lita is 13, Amy is 13, and Rini is 6 then in the Z world Cell came a lil late and Gohan is 13 ok? Ok. Now that we have that decided on with the story!  
  
Don't own DBZ or Sailor moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can Hope Die?  
By Lil_Flame  
Angle of Light a.k.a. the dynamic Duo  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Gohan's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan I heard my Father. I didn't really hear him, but I knew he was there. I was incredibly scared. Why in the hell did I have to be half sayin? Why did I have this hidden power? More then anything I wanted to be a normal kid clutching on to my dad hopeing Mr. Satin would save the day and I would go on with my happy life. And my arm It was practically dead Cell was taunting me, urging me I don't really remember what or why but I do remember when I heard my fathers voice I felt almost safe. Will as safe as you can be when there is a killer android who wants you dead right in front of you. I can't do this I am not strong enough, my power has been drained I cried to my father. I wanted him to make it all better even though I knew he couldn't.   
  
What is draining you powers is your own doubt I was shocked he believed in me but I only have one arm left dad I said knowing I was way to weak that's all you'll need. Now give him the biggest Kameamea wave you got "I only have one arm but that's all I need!" I shouted to cell and got ready to attack him. "Now that's better," cell told me and got ready to attack. I still doubted myself because I only had one arm but my dad is with me so I know I will be fine. "Kaaaa Maaaa Ahhhh," I could sense Cell's energy growing. He was doing an attack I don't know what it was. "Maaaaaa," my attack was almost done. "This time you'll die!" Cell shouted as he launched a beam at me. "Ahhhhhhh," I launched it at him and it collided between us That's it son  
  
His power was overwhelming. At first were equal but soon he started to overpower me. He's just too strong I said let it all out! Don't hold back a thing I am not exactly sure if that was what he said. I don't have very clear moments in raging battles I seem to block them "AHHH" is screamed and let more out. Cell seemed shocked for a moment but soon matched and I was just bearly keeping my own if for any reason your holding back because your worried about the earth then don't it can be wished back he said I nodded but in the back of my mind I wondered 'how are we going to wish you back?' with a scream I let more out. I hadn't been paying paying attion but I noticed when Piccolo joined in and did a misaco. (SP?) "Piccolo" whispered. Soon Yamcha and Tein joined. Not long after Krillin. Don't worry about them, they can take care of them- self'she said trying to reassure me and to concentrate on my goal: to defeat Cell. I did my best and tried to keep up with him, I still didn't really think I had what it takes.  
  
I was about to give in. I was being pushed back by Cell's energy. I knew my friends were laying down unconscience or dead. I knew it was all over then I sensed Vegita. Vegita of all people was fireing a blast at cell. Cell was shocked. Now is your chance give it all you've got son you can do it! I just realized the opportunity I had right I said to my father and screamed releasing all of my energy. I was overwhelming cell I can't believe it. But I knew I couldn't lose my head not again. I started to walk forward trying with all my strength not to let cell win. I knew he was almost gone but I couldn't let up. I was about to try and put more energy in it but I suddenly stooped feeling Cell's blast pushing against mine I had no idea what was happening was cell trying to trick me?   
  
  
I don't really remember what happened next; it was all a blur. I realized everything I had or so I thought and I saw Cell die smiled and started to laugh, I sounded like I was chocking. The other Z fighters gathered around me and told me how proud they were of me. Vegita stood off in a distance. I closed my eyes trying to conserve my energy and sleep I was so tired. I remember being caught and then *flash* I had fallen somewhere else on concrete. I cried out in pain but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes not knowing where I was, or if I was dead or alive...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angle of Light- we are finished with the first chapter. We left you off at a cliffhanger.   
  
Lil_Flame: But it's a Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z crossover! They already know or have an idea of what happened!  
  
Angle of Light: DON'T RUIN MY FUN!!!!   
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Angel of love: the POV changes a few times through out the story so it is a little confusing, just bear with us. Btw we do not I repeat do not own DBZ or SM.  
  
DBZ  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Piccolo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What the heck?" Yamcha said. One minute he was holding gohan the next he was gone. It's hard to describe exactly what happened. But there was a flash I thought I saw a girl with long dark hair. I wasn't really sure what happened to him, after all if he had died his body would still be there and he didn't know how to telport and if he did then he wouldn't have enough energy, it took everything he had to keep his eyes open.   
  
"What happened?" Krillen asked out loud, though he knew that know one knew the answer he figured someone had to say it maybe someone knew the answer. "Maybe Dende knows lets go to the look out" Tein suggested. 'Why didn't I think of that?' I mentally cursed myself. I really did care for Gohan, he was the first person to show me what love was, his father gave me a second chance, but it was Gohan who really changed me. I probably would still be trying to kill Goku if it wasn't for him... I was really worried that something bad had happened to him. Who would have though me, King Piccolo, worried about a kid who should have meant nothing to him, but I didAs the others flew out of sight I looked around one last time making sure Gohan wasn't there. It was pointless I know but for some reason I couldn't help myself.   
  
  
SM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gohan's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~  
I dropped out of the sky. I felt my arm land beneath me "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain as my arm broke even more. The pain was immense. I was barely remaining conscienceless. I didn't want to pass out. I looked around trying to see if I recognized anything. 'I'm lost' I thought. Then I turned to my other side and saw a pair of blue eyes. That's about all I remember before I passed out... Kami, she was Beautiful   
  
  
I woke up to a pair of blue eyes, but these were different, inquisitive and courious. "Huh where am I?" I asked. "You are in Tokyo Japan, but to be specific you are at a temple" "umm tell me again when I regain conciseness" I muttered I closed my eyes and was asleep.   
  
When I woke up this time I felt a finger on my face and I flinched as a warm feeling went threw my body. "You can get beat up but can't take a little ointment," she said teasing me. Then I opened my eyes to see her beautiful ones. "Where am I? I forgot," I said looking at the cast on my arm. "You're at a Temple in Tokyo Japan," I smiled and closed my eyes again. I wasn't tiered anymore but I was a little hungry  
"Hey Amy, Lita, Serena, Raye he's awake" 4 girls walked in. there was a small girl with big blue eyes and her blond hair in 2 pigtails. a girl with Brown eyes and long raven dark hair. A girl with blue eyes and short Aqua hair. A tall girl with green eyes and her brown hair in a ponytail. And there was a girl with the angelic face her hair was blond in a red bow. I can't say it was love at first sight because I was really confused where I was. "How long have I been out?" I asked "about 3 hours" the one with the Brown hair say. "I'm Lita, that's Raye, Mina, and Serena." "I'm Gohan. I should get home my mother is probably wondering where I am" I tried to sit but it was pointless I was just too weak.  
  
  
Lil_Flame: what a cliffhanger! I mean Chichi is seriously depressed oviously and gohan just found out where he was. Wow whats gonna happen next?? Well I won't tell until I get some reviews people!!  
  
Angel of light: stop talking in that nariorator voice or I'll hurt you  
  
Lil_Flame: Yes Ma'am. Oh and all you lil kids respect your elders.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I am not completely sure why I did it, but I did. I really didn't think of the side affects as much as I should have. I do know what I did and I know why I did it. I took Gohan from his world into another. A world in grave danger, where one of the greatest evils is about strike and I didn't think that the scouts could do it by themselves. I knew that they needed someone who was strong, and thought of Gohan, I also know that he just lost his father, but I was sure that he could overcome it with the help with his new friends.   
I also knew that he would continue to blame himself forever for the death of his father unless he could find a place to where he was needed. I knew he had to get away to heal, I also knew that he had to get a lot stronger then he would ever get if he was in his world. I knew that the Earth will not be safe for long and the Earth's Special Forces needed Gohan, The Legendary Sayin, to become stronger then he could ever imagine, and he would only gain a percentage of his fighting power where I took him. Both worlds needed him and one of the scouts desperately if he, we hoped to survive. I knew that the love of two warriors would be their downfall. But he needed something else that he would not get from just anybody or anywhere. I forgot one thing that I should not have overlooked: Chichi. She had just lost her husband again, now her son too. I realized then that Gohan might not have been the best choice, yet he was the only one. But there is nothing I can do about it now.  
What needs to happen will happen. As soon as it does I will take him back. If I can't get him back I will tell Chichi, she will be crushed yet she will be relived that he son is alive. Yet I didn't think it would take this long for him to heal, its taking to long. He needs to train. And it needs to happen fast. Yet not only train his body, but his hart. His dad is dead. Gohan will have to deal, without his friends and family, I cant began to tell you how painful that will be, but his fathers words and actions will live on in Gohan's hart. I can tell the seed of victory, love, strength has sprouted in gohan. To Chichi, she doesn't know and barley understands. Gohan is needed for the toughest battle he will ever face.  
  
Flame of Truth: until next chapter review review review   



	4. Chapter 4

Sailor world  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Gohan's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later I was felling a lot better. "He recovered fast, remarkable" a shocked Amy said. "Hey how did you get beat up?" Lita asked. "I was fighting Cell" I answered. "Who's Cell?" asked Mina. "A cell is the building block of all living things" Amy started. "No, not that Cell, the monster you know, the one who was terrorizing Earth?" I said wondering where they've been the past few weeks. "I think he bumped his head too hard in that fight" Serena Committed. "I does appear that he is... how should I put this?" 'Great' I thought. 'I'm probably off in another dimension or something.' "May I use your phone to call my mother?" I asked. "Sure I'll show you the phone," Raye said.   
  
"Ring, Ring. I am sorry this number is not available please hang up and try again."   
  
"Its official I am totally confused and I have no idea where I am, heck I might not be who I think I am. Maybe I am in a dream." I started to babble.  
So I wanted to test that theory by pinching myself. "Ouch," I said. So I wasn't in a dream. I am here for a reason... hopefully. But there is one thing I have to take care of before I do anything else. "Um, I'm kinda hungry can I have something to eat?" I asked them. "Sure," Raye said "follow me," She left the room and I followed her to a kitchen.   
  
She left to get something for me to eat while I sat at the table. I heard from the other room the other girls talking. "I hope he doesn't eat as much as you do Serena," one of them said, I couldn't tell which one. "Hey I heard that," Serena said. You can't mistake that voice "I think he's kinda cute," one of them said and I blushed. Hopefully no one saw.  
  
'What the heck is going on?' I thought. 'Should I tell them? Wait a second if I go and say' "hey I am from another dimension and I don't know where I am, can you help me get home?" 'Even I wouldn't believe that. Can I really keep this all to myself?' a single tear came down my cheek. I couldn't take this.   
  
"Hey Gohan whats wrong?" Mina asked softly. "Nothing" I said holding the rest of my tears back. Right then all I wanted to do is cry I wanted my dad to hold me and just let it all out, but I couldn't. I don't know why but I just wouldn't let myself cry. It could have been foolish pride, but I knew it was more.   
  
"Are you sure, you can tell me I wont tell anyone." "Its okay, it's just..." I couldn't seem to continue. "I don't have a place to stay" I said hopeing to divert her attention. "That is a problem, but it's nothing that I can't solve! Hey Raye! Can Gohan stay at your house with you and your grandpa?" Mina asked "What does this look like a hotel?" Raye shouted. "I don't mean to intrude. I'll find someplace else," I said and was about to get up...  
  
DBZ   
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dende's POV ~~~~~~~~~~  
"What? Gohan's gone?" I asked as Piccolo told me. I was about to cry. I couldn't. "Can you sense him?" Piccolo asked me. I was shocked why didn't I think of it? Ok now concentrate there is a possibility that I won't be able to sense him. So I walked to the edge of the look out. I could sense him. But not gohan I was about to cry again "No I can't," I said just then everybody. Well everyone that could fly came. "Maybe we can wish gohan back with the dragon balls," Yamcha's said.  
  
"I can grant you any two wishes within my power." The dragon said. "Can you bring back all the people killed bye cell?" Yamcha said. The Dragon Eyes blinked red and said, "it is done" Trunks then woke up. "Our next wish is for Gohan to come back," Piccolo said, I thought I saw a tear in his left eye. "It is not in my power" he replied. "What should we do?" asked Krillen. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do?" Tein said. "What is your second wish?" "Can we use our whole wish to bring back Goku?" I asked. "It is not" he started, something happened I cant really explain it but I could fell more power rushing into it. "it is done" Goku came out of know where.   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

DBZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You mean he just disappeared?" I asked, I honestly couldn't believe it. How could it be possible? One second he was there the next he wasn't. It just wasn't possible. I looked at the stars "where ever you are Gohan, I wish you the best of luck and I want you to know that I am very proud of you and I love you very much" I said. "Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Krillin asked no one in particular, Krillin is like that asking the question that no one asked for whatever reason, he seems to need to know what is happing. He needs facts and to be reassured.   
  
  
"I really don't know where he is but I know that he is okay. For whatever reason he disappeared, I just hope no, I know that he will pull through" I said. "He always dose." Krillin added. "You know he always seems to surprise and amaze us all." Tein said Thoughtfully. "He is a lot like you, when the chips are down, he always seems to pass the limits," said Piccolo. "I have a felling that he will be alright." Replied Dende. "You guys are all right." Yamcha said.   
  
  
I gave them my biggest smile and flew off to meet my wife. As I flew down I couldn't help but cry a bit. One of my worst fears has come true, maybe I don't show Gohan that I care about him like most fathers do but I care about him deeply. I landed somewhere in the middle of know where and just let it all out. I didn't want the others to see me cry, I knew that was one of my true weakness to cry alone, but I don't want them to give up hope.   
  
  
SAILOR MOON  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Raye's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"No, its okay you can stay Gohan. It's just that normally when you offer someone to stay at your place it is your place," I said with a smile. Serena laughed and Amy smiled. I could tell that he had been through a lot and I was determined to be there for him.   
  
'What if he won't let me be there for him?' the thought shot threw my mind. Then I remembered the food and picked up the sandwich I made for him and brought it to him. "Thanks," he told me. "No problem," I said. He seemed to be nibbling on it. Not really eating it. 'I wonder what his story is?'  
  
"Serena so how are you and Darin?" Mina asked curiously. "That's none of your business but if you insist." Serena started. "Oh great now I have to listen to a 5 hour story on a 30 minute date" I said sarcastically. Of course I was interested but I wan not about to admit that. Serena glared at me and stuck out her tong. " Do you two really have to do this right now?" Amy asked. "Meat ball head" I said ignoring her. "You're just jealous that you don't have a cute boyfriend like I do." Serena replied. "Haven't you learned yet that interfering is totally useless." Lita informed Amy.  
  
'Hmmm I wonder how gohan is doing' I thought then remembered how slowly he ate the sandwich, 'even I eat faster then that and he's been out of it for a wile so he should be starving' I thought. 'He must be depressed' I thought.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

DBZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chichi POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know what to do. I lost my husband and first son. I was felt sad and alone. "Darn you, Goku why did you let Gohan fight?" I muttered. "I'm sorry Chichi, if I had know that he would have disappeared into thin air then I wouldn't have let him fight." Goku said. "GOKU!" I screamed and ran into his arms. "What happened? I thought you were dead for good this time." "I did too but somehow I was able to be wished back." "I'm glad, is Gohan back?" I asked hopefully. "I'm sorry but the Dragon was not able to bring him back for whatever reason." "Do you think he's dead?" "No, I just know he is alive I just hope that he will be okay. I have faith in him."  
  
"So do I but," I started. "But what," Goku asked me "WHAT ABOUT HIS STUDIES?" I shouted. "HOW DO YOU ECXPECT HIM TO BECOME A SCHOLOR IF HE JUST LEAVES PROBABLY WITH SOME GIRL?" I shouted. Deep down it was more that was my excuse sure his studies were important but he was a lot more important to me. Then I feel down and started crying. "I want my baby back!" I said while I was crying I could feel Goku's hand on my shoulder. "He'll come back, we just have to have faith in him," he said trying to comfort me.   
  
"How can you be so sure?" I asked. He glanced at me I noticed that he had been crying. "I don't know, but just maybe if we believe... he'll come back" he told me softly. I wrapped my arms around him, and for once he did the same.   
  
  
SAILOR MOON  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lita's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night when I was asleep in my bed I couldn't help but think about Gohan. What was his story why was he here? Where was he from? Did his parents die? If that was the case then I could relate. After all I do live in an apartment by myself. Sometimes I miss them though. I know that I shouldn't jump to conclusions but... I just couldn't help but fell that something terrible happened to him.   
  
Another thought crept through my mind: what if he was an enemy? Most of the times I don't just jump to conclusions like that, but I couldn't help but think that. I had just become Sailor Jupiter and have finally gotten some close friends and didn't want to lose that. Something about him just seemed so innocent though but yet he seemed to have gone through a lot. Innocent yet wise, maybe not innocent but pure.   
  
  
  



End file.
